1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial pack composition and a bathing composition based on Korean loess, and methods for preparing the same.
In the present invention, by Korean loess it means one produced in South Korea and is also referred to as “Hwangto”.
More particularly, the loess used in the present invention is obtained by pulverizing loess which is completely sun-dried into a size of 200-250 mesh; introducing the pulverized loess in an earthenware container together with pine tree charcoal, a paulownia wood material, alum and ginkgo leaves; sealing the earthenware container; and aging the materials at a temperature of −5 to 40° C. for 1 month to 6 months. The bathing composition including the loess obtained as described above has advantages in that it makes a user feel refreshed; it can prevent arteriosclerosis and fat accumulation in the human body; it is useful for the treatment of maturating diseases such as dermatophytosis and dermatitis; and in that it stimulates metabolism and blood circulation system. Additionally, according to the present invention, the facial pack includes loess having a fine particle size sufficient to avoid skin irritation, and thus does not adversely affect the skin even if the user uses the pack everyday. The loess used in the present invention is pretreated by a unique aging method and selected additives, so that the far infrared ray-emitting effect of loess can be maximized. Therefore, it provides skin health-aid and cosmetic effects. Further, the bathing composition according to the present invention is characterized by the fact that it is an environmental-friendly composition, because the loess-containing water discharged after bathing flows into a draining path, thereby purifying a contaminated river and recovering contaminated soil. Meanwhile, the loess-containing composition according to the present invention may further comprise functional additives such as natural bay salt, extraction essence of pine buds, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in, the art, a conventional bathing preparation is prepared by combining a fragrant agent, a coloring agent, botanical aroma, an organic acid, etc. with a mixture composed of a salt cake such as crystalline sodium sulfonate, boric acid including sodium borate, an inorganic salt such as a carbonate and sulfur. Such conventional bathing preparations are used for the purpose of manifesting fragrance and colors to bathing water, and stimulating skin and blood circulation adequately, thereby promoting recovery from fatigue and stimulating metabolism.
Meanwhile, spas scattered in various regions in Korea are classified into radioactive spas, sulfur spas, acidic spas, etc., according to the characteristics of their water veins and qualities and their mineral contents. Such spas are used as cold spas and hot spas and are useful for the treatment of various diseases. As described above, spas have various functions and characteristics and thus consumers have to travel inconveniently from place to place in order to use a spa conformed to a desired purpose. To solve this inconvenience, the present invention provides a bathing composition including loess and/or extraction essence of pine buds and natural salt so as to make consumers enjoy a “medical bath” with ease in their homes. The aforementioned constitutional elements and contents thereof including effects obtained thereby have remained undiscovered heretofore.
Meanwhile, with regard to a facial pack containing loess, cosmetics containing loess are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,858 and Korea Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-0086959. However, the cosmetics according to the prior art are merely characterized by comprising loess. Moreover, there is no description with reference to the loess pre-treated by a unique method according to the present invention. Particularly, conventional cosmetics containing loess merely treated by the steps of washing, heating and particle selection cannot provide excellent effects of loess to the skin of a user. Therefore, such conventional cosmetics have no special effect.